


"Please Stay, Baby."

by yikes (Dammitdrake)



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Bottom prince gumball, Gay, Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, I'm just some gay dude that writes gay shit, M/M, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence, all the homo, top marshall lee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-03-10 08:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13498252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dammitdrake/pseuds/yikes
Summary: Gumball and his boyfriend Marshall Lee had been madly in love until they were broken apart.They haven't spoken in five years.Five years since the incident.Until they stumble across each other at one of their friend's parties.Old feelings resurface along with questions about their relationship.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I've been in a bit of a Gumlee mood, as always. Adventure Time and the characters included are not owned by me. If you enjoy my writing then please leave kudos or a comment. I'm not the best writer but hey, angst. Enjoy my dudes.
> 
> Instagram(s)  
> @/Keithsboxers  
> @/Mylesinspace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is only the beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been in a bit of a Gumlee mood, as always. Adventure Time and the characters included are not owned by me. If you enjoy my writing then please leave kudos or a comment. I'm not the best writer but hey, angst. Enjoy my dudes.
> 
> Instagram(s)  
> @/Keithsboxers  
> @/Mylesinspace

I picked another juicy strawberry, cutting it in half as I hummed along to the music that had been playing in the background.

"Strawberries, hm? My favorite." Marshall spoke from behind me, causing me to jump slightly in surprise. He then gently wrapping his arms around my lower torso, “Sorry Bubs.” He added, a small smirk on his face.

"I am making Strawberry Shortcake." I replied as I continued to cut up Strawberries, letting Marshall hold me.

"Mm-hmm" he hummed as he pulled my hand up towards his face, eating the strawberry that I had been holding.

"Marshall! I need these, you can’t eat them until i’m finished.” I turned to scold the older male, watching as he seductively licked the juice from the Strawberry off of my finger.

"I’m hungry though, Baby.” He replied, that same smirk plastered on his face.

I pull my hand away from him before continuing to place all of the cut Strawberries into a bowl, "Shouldn't you be studying? Finals are soon.” I questioned.

"I’ll study later. There are more important things on my mind.” Marshall replied as he began to grind against me. "How are you even passing? No, how did you even manage to get into such a University?”

"Oh c’mon, I’m smarter than I look.” He laughed, his hand began to gently rub my front. I knew what he was doing.

I gripped onto the edge of the counter, trying not to grind against Marshall in return. "Marshall, I’m busy right now-” I spoke, a small moan escaping my lips.

"You have been working for a while, My Love. You deserve a break.” He whispered in my ear, a small chuckle escaping his lips before he traced his finger over the zipper of my jeans.

I let out a soft moan, leaning into Marshall’s touch. Giving in to his touch.

Marshall, “Bedroom?” He asked as he took my hand, ready to walk towards the room we shared until he heard a knock at the door.

He paused for a moment before continuing to walk towards our bedroom. I stopped, looking up at him before speaking, “It could be important.” I spoke, looking over at the door when I heard another knock.

“Persistent bastards.” He added as he let out a small sigh, making his way towards the door. He opened the door, only to quickly shut it seconds later.

I opened my mouth as if to speak, ready to question my boyfriends actions until someone that I recognized much to well shoved the door open. "It is quite rude to close the door on someone.” He spoke as he walked in along with several other men.

They were going to take me back.

"Sir, It is time for you to come home. Your Uncle Lemongrab misses you.” Peppermint spoke, his voice emotionless as per usual.

"Get the fuck out of our house!” Marshall spat, standing protectively in front of me. His hands were balled into fists.

I watched as Peppermint let out a small sigh before he suddenly snapped his fingers. It had been some sort of signal for the men that followed him, they began to make their way towards Marshall and I.

I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist, dragging me towards the door. I kicked and yelled but it was to no avail, I was not strong enough to fend for myself. That factor scared me more than the present issue.

As I looked over , I saw Marshal being held back by two of the men. Not allowing him to reach me.

“Let go of him you fuckers!” Marshall shouted, attempting to fight of the men that had been restricting his movement.

“Peppermint tell them to stop! They are going to hurt him!” I yelled before I felt someone’s hand cover my mouth. Not allowing me to speak.

He ignored my concerns as he began to leave the room, motioning for the man that had been holding me to follow. “Don’t leave too much of a mess.” He added before he closed the door, blocking my sight of Marshall.

"Gumball!" I heard him yell as I was dragged away, tears streaming down my face. Unable to respond.

I suddenly woke with a gasp escaping my lips, I quickly sat upwards, examining my surroundings. I then realized that I am only in my room, It was just a nightmare. How can it be a nightmare when it still lies when I wake?

I have relieved that moment in my sleep ever since It occurred. I have relieved that memory in my sleep ever since it occurred. It is always a slight bit different than the last and I have questioned which is the truth. I haven’t figured that part out yet.

I pushed the thought of Marshall out of my mind as I got up from my bed, walking to the washroom so that I could freshen up a bit. I should stop fretting about Marshall, I thought in all honesty. I should be over him already, It has been five years.

I continued to have a slight argument with myself until I heard the phone ring, I began to walk towards it. Knowing exactly who it was.

"Good Morning Sir." Answered my Secretary Peppermint.

"G'morning." I replied, stifling a yawn.

"The Yokohama Corporation called, they would like to reschedule the meeting." He spoke, his voice expressionless as per usual.

I poured coffee into my black coffee mug before speaking, "Okay, I'll see to that when I get there." and with that, I hung up. I hate it when Peppermint calls me early in the morning about work related topics, as if I don't already know.

I walked over to my closet, I decided to wear a nice white button up shirt along with a pair of black dress pants. Simple yet sophisticated.

I grabbed the mail from my mailbox before entering my car.

I placed my mail in the passenger seat beside me, planning on sorting through it once I reach my company.

Five years have passed since the incident. I am now the CEO of ‘Candy People’ Corporation. Which is one of the many popular companies that sell all sorts of Candy and sweets. We have franchised all around the globe, the corporation is worth billions.

I took over the company after my Uncle’s death, I had no choice in the matter. I sighed inwardly as I exited my car, making my way towards the back door of ‘Candy People.’

Staff members greeted me cheerfully as I passed them, I placed a fake smile upon my face in response.

When I reached my secretary, Peppermint greeted me firmly as he opened the door to my office for me. He told me what was on the agenda for today, as if I didn’t already know. Though, I still listened.

"Thank you Pepperment, you may resume to your work now." I said as I dismissed him.

Once Peppermint left the room I let out a small sigh, leaning back in my chair in defeat. Here we go again.

I then remembered that I had gotten mail, so I decided to take a look. Most of the mail I had received was just spam except for an odd blue envelope. The only person that I know that sends letters encased in blue envelopes is Fiona.

I haven't seen Fiona in over three years. After she graduated, she became a freelance writer, she started touring around the world and writing about her adventures. Therefore, we didn’t talk much.

I sighed as I opened the letter, beginning to read what she had wrote while I drank my coffee;

"Greetings Gumball,

Hey! I'm coming back from my trip to Tokyo in two days, and when I do I will be hosting a party. You better come! I am putting so much into this party and I miss you, we all do. Do you know how upset I was when you didn't come to the last party I hosted a few years ago! Neither you nor Marshall Lee came. You have to come this time because the party will be held at Lps's exclusive club, Lumpy Space. I hope to see you there.

Your mighty adventurer,

Fiona.”

There was a ticket attached to the Letter, I stared down at the invitation with a slight sad smile on my face.

I was debating whether it was a good idea to go this time or not. I didn't go last time because I was afraid I'd bump into Marshall. I didn't want to meet him, and I don't think I'm ready to meet him again. Fiona had said that Marshall did not attend the last party, maybe because he was avoiding me as well? I would not be surprised if that had been the reason.

I sat back in my chair pondering on the thought. I did miss them. I miss the all. Is it worth it though? I don’t want to ruin everything with my problems. I don’t want to ruin Marshall, again.

"Sir, you have business meeting in ten minutes." Said Peppermint when he suddenly opened the door to my office, surprising me, immediately I stashed the letter and the ticket inside my pocket and replied, "Right- Thank you, Peppermint.”

Peppermint eyed me suspiciously before speaking, "Is everything alright sir?"

"Yes everything is fine Peppermint. There is no need to worry."

"I worry how the company would fair, if its CEO had not been doing their job properly."

I smiled weakly and looked down at my desk, "I understand."

There I was, standing in front of Lps’s club. I did not know what I was doing. I felt the sudden urge to just turn around and leave but the thought was quickly disposed of when Lps noticed me, his oddly purple eyes widening as he let out a gasp.

"Gumball! Is it really you?" I heard him suddenly yell as he walked towards me, a large smile on his face. “It’s me, Lps.” He added, taking my hand as he walked me into the building.

“Hello, Lps. I- I uh, It’s been a while.” I replied, a slight smile on his face as I let the other male lead me into the Club. It wasn’t that I wasn’t glad to see him, I am. It’s just that I feel guilt. Unknown guilt.

I listened as Lps continued to ramble on about how long it’s been, he mentioned that everyone was here which scared me a bit. Did Marshall decide to show? Did he expect me to not arrive? I’ll find out soon enough.

"Oh my- Gumball! It’s been so long, five years!” I suddenly heard someone yell. Fiona. She then reached in for a hug, a crooked smile on her face.

"It has, hasn’t it? How are you, Fiona?” I replied, returning the hug with a slight smile on my face.

"I'm living the dream!" she exclaimed as we both pulled away from the hug.

I laughed slightly at her enthusiasm. “I’m happy to hear that.” I added.

"I'm really glad you made it. Now that you are a wealthy business man, I thought that maybe- maybe you forgot about us. About me.” Fiona added sadly, a weak smile on her face.

"I’d never forget you, Fiona. I’d never forget any of you.” I replied, speaking the truth.

"I knew it. Anyway, this is a party! Let’s go!" she said as she dragged me towards the center of the Party.

I socialized with almost everyone I met; talking about our past with each other. Remembering the good memories. Even the great.

I’ve been at the club for a little over an hour now, saying no signs of Marshal. Which I am very grateful for.

I was currently sitting on a stool at the bar, taking small sips of my Cherry Cola. Fiona had insisted that I drink something real, but I refused. I had to drive home and I had plenty of work to do anyway.

I turned towards the crowd, laughing slightly as I watched my old friends attempt to dance. I quickly turned back when I saw someone that strongly resembled Marshall, though. I began to focus on the glass of Cherry Cola before me, hoping that the male had not seen me. It couldn’t of been him.

Suddenly I heard someone’s voice coming from behind me, “Gumball, Is that you?”

I turned towards the voice, fearing the worst. There stood Marshall Lee, his appearance hasn’t changed much except for the fact that he is seemingly more muscular. Maybe an inch or so taller as well.

"Marshall?” I replied shyly, looking up at him. I tried to hide any revealing emotion from my expression.

Marshall smiled as he sat down on the stool placed beside me, "Finally." He said quietly, before his eyes roamed over my body, "Five years, huh?" He added as he directed his gaze back up to my own eyes.

I smiled slightly, trying to make the least amount of eye contact possible. “Yeah.”

"So, how have you been?” He asked, trying to make conversation.

"Fine.” I replied simply.

"Right. So, you took over your uncle’s company? I thought that you didn’t want to work for him."

"Things change.” I spoke, my voice sounding a bit too tense. “What about you, Marshall. How have you been?” I asked.

I honestly do not know why I am asking. Trying to make conversation, maybe? I already know that Marshall is a very successful musician. He has been for the past few years, only recently going solo.

"I am fine, as well.” He replied calmly.

I don’t know what to say. There was and is nothing to discuss. Most people I have talked to tonight have discussed our past but I would prefer not to talk about my past with Marshall.

"Say, Gumball. How old are you now?"

"Twenty Three.” I replied. This conversation reminded me of the first time I met Marshall, I was Fourteen and he was Sixteen.

"Hm,” Marshall was about to continue speaking when a girl suddenly wrapped herself around him. Clearly intoxicated.

"Marshy,” She spoke, slurring her words. Or word.

"Ashley? What are you doing here?” I watched as he replied.

Ashley began sucking on Marshall’s neck, attempting to give him a hickey. Marshall then gently pushed her away before helping her stand up properly. I was incorrect, she was not just intoxicated. She was very intoxicated.

"Let’s go home~” She purred, gripping onto Marshall a bit too tightly.

"I am busy at the moment.” He replied, now focusing his full attention on the woman named Ashley.

I turned away from the scene displayed before me, unable to watch as Marshall interacted with what I could only suspect is his girlfriend. I quickly got up from my seat, making my way towards the exit of the club.

"Gumball, wait!” I heard Marshall call out to me, I chose to ignore him though.

I continued walking until I felt someone suddenly grab my arm, pulling me towards them.

“Marshall-” I began, about to tell him that I just wanted to leave. That was until I realized that the person that had grabbed me was an unknown male. Clearly older than me along with being much taller. I wasn’t very tall to begin with anyway. I had never met him before, so I was confused as to why he grabbed me. Maybe he thought that I was someone else?

“I’m sorry but I believe that you may be looking for someone else-” I spoke, trying to make sense of the situation.

“No. I’m pretty sure that you are the one i’m looking for, Sweetheart.” The male replied, his voice deep. Even intimidating. He gripped my arm tighter, his other hand making its way to my waist.

“Sir, could you please release me.” I replied, my anxiety suddenly rising.

“Oh, C’mon baby boy. Let’s dance.” He licked his lips as he examined my body with his eyes.

I was about to reply until I felt the man’s grip on me suddenly release, I looked up quick enough to see Marshall’s fist make contact with that man’s face.

Ouch.

“He told you to let go.” Marshall spat, looking at the man. His eyes filled with a sense of anger.

I watched as the man mumble several curse words as he walked away, balling his fists.

“Are you okay?” Marshall suddenly turned towards me, his eyes now filled with concern.

“I’m fine, thank you.” I replied softly, “I- I uh, I’m going to head out. I’ll see you later, Marshall.” I spoke before I exited the building in a hurry. I truly hoped that I wouldn’t see him later.

I got into my car, making my way home. Ready to just sleep all of this off.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, I'm bad at summaries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been in a bit of a Gumlee mood, as always. Adventure Time and the characters included are not owned by me. If you enjoy my writing then please leave kudos or a comment. I'm not the best writer but hey, angst. Enjoy my dudes. Instagram(s) @/Keithsboxers @/Mylesinspace

I caught myself tapping my pen impatiently whilst I stared at my computer screen. I was supposed to be working but instead here I am, brooding over Marshall Lee as always. It has been over three days since Fiona’s party and Marshall has already managed to make his way into my thoughts.

I let out a heavy sigh as I tossed my pen aside, If Marshall was really in town then that means there was a very high chance of bumping into him. I bit my lower lip as I was deep in thought, accidentally biting much to hard. I felt a small stream of blood make its way down my cheek. I quickly reached over my desk and grabbed a tissue, putting it up to my lip to try and stop the blood flow. “Dammit, Marshall Lee.” I mumbled to myself as I felt the taste of iron on my tongue.

Having Marshall back in town is making my life harder than it has to be. I'm going to have to refrain myself from going anywhere beside my company, along with avoiding any places that attract Marshall. That would include bars and clubs, not that I visit them anyways.

I suddenly stood up from my chair, realizing that Marshall had yet again succeeded in invading my mind. I cursed under my breath as I sat back down in my desk chair, attempting to focus my attention on my work, even though I really wasn't in the mood for it. I’m never in the mood for it.

I began reading a few business emails that I had received, emailing back, then reporting any important information to Peppermint. Those few emails turned into hundreds, hours passed before I decided to finally take a break. It is a rare occasion for me to stop myself while working, but Marshall had always told me that I was worth more than my work. I needed time for myself.

“Dammit!” I yelled at myself, realizing that Marshall had entered my train of thought once again.

I stood up from my chair, once again, grabbing my jacket as I exited the room. Right when I opened the door of my office, Peppermint immediately stood up from his chair and gave me a questioning look.

"Is there a problem, sir?" he suddenly spoke, his eyes staring into my soul. It was one of Peppermint’s best qualities, to say the least.

"No," I began speaking, "I am taking a bit of a break, along with grabbing some food if I feel the need.” I finished.

"There is no need to leave the Company, Sir. If you require food then I can get someone to bring it to you.” He replied hesitantly.

"No thank you.” I paused for a moment, trying to think of something. “I just need some fresh air.”

I watched as Peppermint stared at me for a few long moments before speaking, “Fine, do not be gone for long.”

"Thank you, Peppermint.” I spoke before I left the building, a sigh of relief escaping my lips.

I put on my Jacket as I began to walk towards a cafe with a small smile on my face. That smile quickly faded though as I saw Marshall standing directly in front of me, my breath hitched as I stared at the man before me.

"Luck must be on my side. Two times in a week, huh?" Marshall suddenly spoke, giving me his signature smile. 

My breath hitched for only a moment as I looked up at Marshall, trying to regain my composure.

"Yeah.” I replied simply, a small smile on my face.

To be honest, I cannot tell whether my smile is fake or real now a days.

"Move it.” I suddenly heard someone’s voice coming from behind Marshall.

“Sorry, man.” Marshall replied as he moved aside, closer to me, giving the other person room to exit.

I froze, feeling as though Marshall was much too close. Even though we were barely touching.

“Are you coming, Marshy~” I recognized that voice. It was the girl from the party, the one that had her hands all over my Marshall.

No. He’s not mine anymore.

What am I even thinking?

"I’m going to stay here for a bit, I have a lot to catch up on with this guy.” He replied as he gently placed his hand on my side, pulling my body closer to his.

“Alright.” I heard some other male reply that was with Ashley, whom I could only guess was one of Marshall’s friends.

I moved out of Marshall’s grasp after his friends left, clearly embarrassed.

"Marshall, I don’t know what you are trying to do. There isn’t anything to catch up on.” I suddenly spoke as Marshall sat down at a two person table, gesturing to the seat next to him for me.

"I just want to talk, Gummy Bear. Is that so much to ask? You talked to everyone at the party but yet you barely talked to me. It hurt, Gumball. I missed you. I still miss you.”

“Marshall, please-” I was suddenly cut off by Marshall getting up from his chair.

“I will be right back.” He spoke as he walked away from where we were seated.

What am I doing here? Why don’t I just leave? I am an adult, I will not let someone control me. Again.

Marshall then sat back down at the table in short time, setting a plate of food in front of me.

I stared at the plate in disbelief, how could he remember? He had placed a Peanut Butter and Strawberry Jelly sandwich in front of me along with a cup of tea. My favorite.

I felt a small blush creep up on my cheeks but I quickly hid it, not wanting Marshall to win.

To win what? I asked myself.

"This was your favorite when we were- Uh, when we were younger.” Marshall spoke, a small smile on his face.

“Thank you.” I replied, hiding any signs or emotion form my voice. I began to eat the food before me, taking small bites.

"Marshall, I still do not see why you feel the need to catch up on things. This ended five years ago.”

He looked down at the table, a sad smile on his face. That smile alone made me want to take back what I had said but I did not. I am stronger than this.

Or so I thought.

“How can you say that? Nothing ended, you just left. There was no goodbye or a break up. Nothing. You never tried to contact me, I was scared. I thought that-” Marshall paused, looking up at me with eyes filled with clear sorrow.

“You thought that what?” I replied, waiting for him to finish what he had started.

He let out a small sigh before continuing to speak, “I thought that something happened. I thought that someone hurt you or that you- you hurt yourself. I’m sorry.”

How dare he act as though he cared?

“You thought right,” I replied simply, pausing for a moment. “But that doesn’t matter anymore. What matters is that we are both grown adults with our own lives.”

"I came back for you, Gumball.” I looked up at him when those words escaped his lips, a slight shocked expression on my face.

"Marshall, what do you mean-” I asked, trying to make sense of all this.

It is something that I am seemingly having a very difficult time with.

"Why did you take over your Uncle’s company? What ever happened to doing what you wanted? Just like you said, you are an adult with your own life. Not your Uncle’s."

"I already told you, Marshall. Things change. I am no longer some idiotic teenager that dreams of impossible things.”

"You have the right to live your life how you want. You don’t have to involve yourself in any part of that fucking business!” Marshall spat, his expression turning angry yet gentle at the same time.

"You do not understand. I have no say in this. I have to do what I have to, end of story.”

“This is not the end of the story.” Was all that he said, gripping his own drink alarmingly tightly.

I let out a shaky breath, not unnoticed by Marshall. “So, you have a girlfriend now? Ashley?” I attempted to change the subject.

"Ashley and I are just friends. I haven’t dated anyone for five years, I couldn’t get myself to do it.” Marshall spoke, whispering the last sentence of his response.

I looked up at him, “Oh.” was all that came out of my mouth.

“What about you? Have you found yourself a boyfriend? Husband?” Marshall asked, causing me to let out a small laugh.

“No, no. I’m not in a relationship with anyone.”

“Would you want that to change?” I swear I heard those words come out of Marshall’s lips but maybe I was just imagining things.

That tends to happen when you rarely get enough sleep.

I was about to speak once again until I felt the phone in my pocket vibrate. I pulled it out then read the text message I had received

I had been gone for over a half an hour.

Peppermint was pissed.

"Do you have to leave?” I head Marshall speak, I looked up at him with a faint smile on my face.

"Yes. I’m a busy person.” I replied as I got up from my seat, thanking Marshall for the food and drink.

I was about to exit the Cafe before I was suddenly stopped by Marshall.

“Wait, Gumball. Can I please have your phone number? I don’t want to lose you, again. I want to be friends.” He spoke, a piece of me broke as I listened to his words.

I was about to accept his offer but I quickly stopped myself, “Look,” I paused for a moment. “What we had is in the past. We should both just move on, It is for the best.” and with that, I left the Cafe. I refused to look at Marshall’s face as I left, feeling a small tear slide down my cheek.

I soon returned to my office, noticing the new large stack of papers placed upon my Desk.

I let put a small sigh as I sat down at my Desk, beginning to sort through my papers.

A piece of me wanted to go back to the Cafe and just talk with Marshall for hours but I can’t.

I won’t.

I had been scrolling through my business emails when I came across an unknown address.

I paused for a moment before clicking on the strange email, hoping that it was not spam or someone attempting to hack my email.

My eyes went wide as I began to read what was before me, an exasperated sigh escaping my light pink lips.

“Hello, your Highness.

I am going to be doing a small show at The Inferno Club owned by Flame.

The one we used to sneak into when we were young.

I would love for you to attend, ya’ know.

I seem to do better when you are there.

My show starts at Ten pm, be there.

By the way,

You are on the V.I.P list.

Sincerely,

Marshall Lee.”


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still bad at summaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been in a bit of a Gumlee mood, as always. Adventure Time and the characters included are not owned by me. If you enjoy my writing then please leave kudos or a comment. I'm not the best writer but hey, angst. Enjoy my dudes.
> 
> Instagram(s)  
> @/Keithsboxers  
> @/Mylesinspace

I stared at the screen with a fond smile on my face but I quickly hid it behind an expressionless wall.

“How did he manage to get my email? Oh- The businesses website.” I realized as I ran my fingers through my bubblegum pink hair.

I then remembered how Marshall had reacted when I had dyed my hair Pink for the first time.

At first he was shocked but then he quickly began to obsess over it. He had talked about how the color made my oddly violet eyes appear even brighter than usual.

I never had the heart to change it, even if that meant that I occasionally get weird looks from others that claim that it is childish.

When Marshall had claimed that it was alluring.

I’d take his word over it any day.

Besides, I could never imagine myself with any other hair color.

I quickly snapped out of my pointless thoughts, cold notion replacing the fondness of the moment.

“How dare he have audacity to message me? I told him to leave me be.” I mumbled to myself, letting another sigh part from my lips.

I could never stay mad him.

“I can’t go even if I wanted to, which I don’t.” I lied to myself.

I had already checked my schedule earlier, the meeting that had been set for tonight had been canceled due to travel issues.

I was planning on filling out paperwork along with doing other boring- boring yet necessary objectives.

Maybe I should go? No, It would ruin everything that I had worked for.

Several other questioningly valid questions roamed my thoughts as I leaned back in my desk chair before I decided that I was not going to attend the party.

Then I decided that I was.

Then I wasn’t.

Then I was.

I continued to argue with myself until I entered my home.

I had managed to get through the rest of the day thinking about Marshall.

Honestly, I was not very difficult to get lost in the thought of him.

I then removed my clothing and entered my shower, letting the hot water place and fall off of my skin.

Was I showering because I was stressed or was I showering because I am getting ready for Marshall’s performance?

Maybe it was both.

I finished my shower within ten minutes before I got out, wrapping a towel around my waist.

I then walked up to the mirror, cleaning off some of the steam that had covered my sight of the reflective surface.

The first thing that I noticed when I looked back at my reflection was the dark circles under my eyes and the several scars that littered my body

None able to be seen from the outside eye based on their position.

My uncle was careful. He didn’t want to ruin his career because of someone like me.

Marshall had been the only one to kiss my scars.

To tell me that I am strong.

Stronger because of them.

I ripped my gaze away from my body as I began to dry my hair.

Once I was done in the bathroom, I walked towards my closet.

What should I wear?

I don’t want it to look like I am trying in impress him but I don’t want to be underdressed.

Maybe one of my sweaters?

No, Marshall always commented on how cute he thought I looked in sweaters.

Especially his.

I decided on wearing a light pink button up long sleeved shirt along with some black skinny jeans and my black converse.

“Hm, not bad.” I spoke aloud to myself, a small smile on my face as I looked at myself in the mirror.

As I began to style my hair, a glimpse of the tattoo on my wrist caught my eye.

The tattoo was of Marshall’s signature.

Not the one he used for fans, not the one he used formally.

It was the one that he always used when he was referring to me.

Whenever he left a note on the counter or fridge because he had left early,

He used that signature.

In all of his love letters,

He used that signature.

So now I have that signature on my wrist.

I do not regret getting a tattoo permanently inked onto my body.

It’s just that- It hurts.

Not physical pain, no.

The kind of aching pain you feel when you lose something irreplaceable.

Something that you would do anything to get back.

I had quickly grabbed my wallet before I left my home, still having no idea as to what I am doing.

Marshall wasn't lying when he said he had placed me on the V.I.P list.

As soon at the Bouncer saw me, he let me into the club immediately.

I then walked into the club, the sudden smell of sweat hit me along with extremely loud music.

I made my way towards the bar, in hopes of getting away from the very large crowd.

That was until I felt someone’s hand on my left shoulder, that is.

"I’m glad that you made it!” Marshall spoke, a large smile on his face.

"Yeah,” I replied, my voice oddly shy. "Why did you invite me, Marshall Lee?"

"Why not? You were always there when I performed before, you made the music sound better.”

"Stop acting like a child. You’re twenty five, Marshall.” I rolled my eyes as Marshall grinned widely.

His smile pissed me off.

"What are you doing back here anyways? I know for a fact that you did not come all the way here just for some party.” I tried to change the subject.

Marshall began to fidget with his hands before he replied.

I became nervous.

"I lost something important to me. Instead of getting it back I've been running away, using music as an excuse of being busy but I'm done running now. I will get back what I lost, no matter the cost."

My breath hitched as those words left his mouth.

Was he talking about me? No, he couldn’t be.

"I'm going on stage now, don’t leave, Gumwad." he spoke before messing up my hair and placing a small kiss on my cheek.

At that moment, a large blush covered my face.

What a jerk.

I watched as Marshall came on stage, winking at me before he began to play. His music sent chills down my spine.

Memories of us started to rush into my mind.

I don’t want to miss what we had.

But I do.

I began to drift awake from my sleep.

When did I fall asleep?

Maybe I drank a bit much last night.

I sat up from my sleeping position, letting out a small yawn as I ran my fingers through my hair.

This doesn’t look like my house.

Wait- where am I?

Panic began to set inside of me before I heard someone speaking from across the room.

That someone was Marshall.

"Morning, sleeping beauty." He smirked as he spoke.

"What am I doing at your house? What happened last night?" I quickly asked, hoping that nothing had happened.

"Nothing. You just ended up getting pretty drunk and I had to drive you back home. I didn't know where you lived, so I brought here instead.” He replied, the annoying smirk leaving his face.

I looked down and realized that I had been wearing boxers that were a size or two too big for my small frame. My pink long sleeved shirt had been replaced with a short black shirt. I instinctively hide my scars and tattoo, hoping that he hadn’t seen anything.

Unlikely.

“What happened to my clothing? Marshall.” I spoke.

“You changed because you were uncomfortable in your other clothing. I didn’t do anything.”

A small sigh of relief escaped my lips.

"May I please have my clothes back?" I asked with a slight smile on my lips.

"They're right there, on the chair." He pointed his finger towards a chair in the corner of the room.

"Thank you.” I replied, watching as he left the room so that I could change in privacy,

I finished changing, folding up the clothes that Marshall had let me wear.

Neatly setting them on the chair.

The moment I walked out of Marshall's room, the smell of food reached my nose.

"Come on, breakfast is ready." Said Marshall, as he set down a plate with Pancakes on it.

I sat down as I began to think about when the last time I had Marshall’s cooking was.

Hm, it has been quite a while.

"Your room is awfully clean, it's very unlike you." I spoke, in an attempt to start a conversation.

“I decided that I should start cleaning up after myself. I got tired of the constant mess.” He replied casually, a small smile on his face.

I thanked Marshall before I began to eat the food placed before me.

It was good.

No, it was better than good.

I missed this.

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted my Marshall’s voice, once again.

"Why are you pushing me away?" he suddenly asked with a serious tone in his voice.

Dammit, Marshall.

You ruined the Pancakes with your stupid emotions.

"Because it is for the best, Marshall. We’ve discussed this.” I replied, placing my fork back onto the table.

I wasn’t hungry anymore.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that we shouldn't get involved with each other anymore." I bit my lip to try and stop myself from acting irrationally as I got up from my seat, ready to leave.

Well, more so than usual.

"Why shouldn't we? We were fine before, why can't we be fine again?” he spoke as he stood in front of me, attempting to prevent me from leaving.

"Listen to yourself, Marshall. Whatever it was that we had back then is gone. We are different now. We are not kids anymore, we should stop fooling around." I gently pushed marshall out of my way.

I was almost at the door when I heard his voice again, breaking my heart.

Why can’t he just leave it at that? Why must he drag this on?

"Do you really believe we were fooling around? Answer me! Please.” Marshall shouted, a small tear falling down his face.

"I missed you a lot. I still do." He whispered.

"No, you don’t. You just miss the fact that you weren’t alone."

"Gumball, please- I love you so much! I promise that I do." He yelled, his voice laced with desperation.

My eyes went wide at the words that left his mouth.

"I did." I replied coldly as I opened the door, holding back tears.

I lied.

I still do.

Marshall grabbed my wrist, turning me towards him.

“Please, don’t leave me. I need you.” He spoke, his voice cracking as the words escaped his lips.

“It’s a shame that I can’t say the same.” I finished with as I left the building, ignoring Marshall’s voice behind me.

I couldn’t look back.

I couldn’t face what I had broken, again.

\--

“Gumball~” I heard someone whisper into my ear, seductively licking the length of my ear before gently biting.

Trails of wet kisses lined my neck before I felt someone’s lips on mine.

As they slipped their tongue into my mouth, a small moan escaped my lips.

I knew that taste.

That was the taste of someone I missed.

Someone I desired.

I felt as they placed their hands on my hips, pulling my body closer to theirs.

I gently wrapped my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

He began to grind against me, putting more of his weight onto me.

I let out a desirable moan, begging for more.

I needed his touch.

“I love you, Gummy Bear. You know that, right?” The male spoke before he attacked my neck with hickies once more.

I arched my back in pleasure as he worked his way towards my-

I suddenly woke up, a small gasp left my lips as I sat up from my once lying position.

“It was just a dream?” I mumbled to myself, attempting to hide the fact that I was a bit disappointed.

I let out a slightly irritated sigh, “Dammit, Marshall Lee.” I spoke before I gently bit my bottom lip.

Thinking about the dream I wished I could return to.

I got up from my bed, wearing only a red sweater that is several sizes too big along with a pair of black panties.

Revealing the several scars that littered my pale skin

Revealing the skin that I wished Marshall’s hickies and love bites covered.

I walked over to my bathroom, only to reveal slight dark circles along with fairly messy pink curly hair.

I once straightened my hair for a full month just because someone had told me that I looked ugly with curly hair.

That was until Marshall told me that I looked handsome with my natural hair, of course.

What a dweeb.

Suddenly, a bottle of shampoo slipped onto the floor from inside of the shower.

Causing a large ‘thumping’ noise to fill the surrounding air.

I jumped backwards, but to no avail, I slipped and fell onto the hard surface below me.

A small yell left my lips, I quickly covered my mouth as I began to blush in embarrassment.

After slowly getting up from the cold floor, I cautiously walked back towards the noise, swiftly pulling the curtains back.

Behind the curtains, a small splatter of Shampoo against the wall and floor had been revealed.

“Asshole.” I mumbled as I picked up the bottle, setting it back down in the usual position.

I really was much too on edge.

I had already taken a shower last night so there was no need to waste more water.

Not that I couldn’t afford it.

There are pro’s and con’s when it comes to being the CEO of a very successful business.

Pro’s; You get paid, with a side of abuse.

Con’s; Farewell, Gay lover.

How sad.

I brushed my hair and teeth before I walked over to my closet, wondering what I should wear for the day.

“Hm,” I paused for a moment, my oddly violet eyes roaming over my clothing.

All were long sleeved.

“I’ll just go with this, It’s fine.” I mumbled to myself as I put on a loose black sweater, which revealed a bit of my collar bone, dark grey jeans, and my traditional pink converse shoes.

I looked in the mirror, hoping that I didn’t look all that horrible.

“Good enough.” I spoke to myself, a small smile on my face.

It’s not like I am trying to impress anyone.

Maybe.

As I was about to exit my house, I saw his car.

No, not Marshall’s.

His . As in, Simon Petrikov.

Simon was one of Marshall’s close friends when they were young, It didn’t last long though.

Marshall found out that Simon had been trying to hook up with me for quite a while.

I said no, of course.

That didn’t stop him though.

It doesn’t seem to stop anyone.

Except Marshall.

I hadn’t told him because I was ashamed.

I was scared of Simon, scared of what he would have done.

He was pissed. I didn’t blame him.

I slipped back inside of my house, cursing under my breath as I closed the door.

Hoping that he hadn’t seen me.

I highly doubt it, though.

Simon is the only person from my past that I have talked to while Marshall and I were- were seperated.

That doesn’t mean we did anything though, I could never to that to Marshall.

Willingly , I could never do that to Marshall willingly .

No matter how desperate I was for the touch of another person.

“Come on, Baby. Let me in! I miss you. It’s been a while since we last spoke.” I heard him begin to speak from the other side of the door.

“Uh- Hey, Simon.” I replied, hesitant to open the door.

He quickly opened the rest of the door before I could, inviting himself into my home.

“You look great.” Simon spoke, his eyes roaming over my body.

I suddenly felt overly exposed.

The urge to cover myself grew at an alarming rate.

I didn’t thought, I wouldn't let him get to me.

He was just here to say hello.

Nothing to worry about, right?

Right.

Simon looked around my house for a moment before he walked back up to me, inches away from my face.

I froze, gently biting my bottom lip as I stared into his bright blue eyes.

‘No matter how desperate I was for the touch of another person.’

“Come on, Kitten. Let’s have a little fun, eh? I noticed that Marshall is in town, have you been seeing him?” Simon spoke, his voice laced with venom as he pushed me against the wall.

“No, I haven’t been seeing him. Simon.” I replied, stopping myself from whimpering.

I will not let him win.

But what if he already has?

“Liar.” He whispered in my ear, gripping my waist with his hands.

Pulling my body closer to his.

“Please don’t-” I mumbled, knowing that no matter what I said, it would not matter.

Simon began to leave a hickey on my exposed neck, causing a small gasp to escape my lips.

“Hm, you like that, huh? Slut.” He laughed lightly, his left hand trailing up my torso while his right gripped my ass.

Pulling up my shirt in the process.

“Simon- Simon, Stop.” I whimpered, pushing him off of me.

Stopping myself from crying.

I knew that, if only for a moment, I may have given in.

I quickly moved out of the way before he could grab me once more.

“Feisty. I like it.” He purred, licking his lips before speaking once more.

“Come on, Marshall doesn’t want you. I’m all you have.” He finished, beginning to walk towards me once more.

Simon always reminded me of my Uncle.

It was quite ironic.

I opened the door behind me before speaking,

“Get out of my house.” I threatened.

“Fine,” Simon began as he walked passed me. “Call me if you need anything, Kitten~” He finished as I felt him slip a small peice of paper into my pocket before leaving.

I pulled the piece of paper out of my pocket, revealing the other Man's number.

Letting an irritated sigh escape my lips, I quickly left my home.

No longer wanting to be near such place.

I finally began my much needed walk, not bothering to check myself in the mirror.

Before I even knew it, I was walking to Marshall’s home.

I was almost there when I suddenly stopped myself.

What am I doing?

If only I knew.

I wanted Marshall right now but I couldn’t have him.

That was until I heard the words,

“Where did that hickie come from?”

Come from directly behind me.

Dammit, Marshall Lee.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh the angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been in a bit of a Gumlee mood, as always. Adventure Time and the characters included are not owned by me. If you enjoy my writing then please leave kudos or a comment. I'm not the best writer but hey, angst. Enjoy my dudes.
> 
> Instagram(s)  
> @/Keithsboxers  
> @/Mylesinspace

“I thought that you said you were not in a relationship. That changed fast, huh?” Marshall continued to speak as he walked closer to me.

I then turned towards him, attempting the hide the unwanted marking.

His facial expression was something that I could only describe as the feeling of betrayal.

I feel disgusting with myself.

I don’t want Marshall to ever feel that way.

“I didn’t-” I froze momentarily, several thoughts roaming through my head.

What good will it do if I tell him the truth?

I wanted him gone and this is the way to do it.

I’ll just tell him that I have moved on.

I haven’t

I couldn’t

Marshall looked at me, expecting an explanation.

He doesn’t deserve one but yet I am so eager to give him one.

He has been gone for the past five years and yet he has the audacity to try and just jump back into my life?

He’s ridiculous, but so am I.

“I didn’t want it.” I replied, my voice laced with a hint of pain.

But what if I did? No.

I immediately regretted my words as I noticed the worried yet angry expression on the others face.

“Who did it? I swear that I’ll kill him-” Marshall began, but I didn’t listen.

He acts as though he cares when I know he doesn’t.

But what if he does?

I am broken.

I am tired of being broken.

I can not keep denying it.

I can not keep pushing the only thing that keeps me together away.

“I miss you.” I spoke, looking up at Marshall with a small tear falling from my cheek onto the concrete ground below.

“I miss you so much and I don’t want to keep pushing you away. You are all that I have.  You are all that I’ve ever had and I’m nothing without you.” I finished, my voice cracking slightly as I spoke.

Marshall suddenly pulled me into a tight embrace, rubbing gentle circles into my back with his index finger before he spoke with a soft voice.

“I missed you too, Gumwad.” He placed a gentle kiss on my tear covered cheel before placing his chin utop my head.

“Oh God- It feels so good to hold you.” He added with his signature smile plastered on his face.

I buried my face in his chest, refusing to let go at the moment.

“Let’s go inside, I’ll make you some tea.”

“Hm, sounds nice.” I replied softly, reluctantly pulling away from the warm embrace.

I stood up on my toes so that I was able to give Marshall a small kiss before I began to make my way towards his house.

Marshall wrapped his arm around my waist and back as we continued our walk towards his house.

Once we entered his house, I took a seat on his couch as he walked over to his kitchen and began to make tea.

“You never told me.” Marshall suddenly spoke as he turned towards me.

“Told you what?” I responded, unaware of what he was attempting to get at.

“You didn’t tell me which asshole gave you that hickie.”

“Marshall please- It doesn’t matter.” I replied, hoping that he would just let it go.

“It matters to me.” He spoke, his voice soft yet serious.

“Simon.” I mumbled in response.

“Who?” He hadn’t heard me.

“Simon.” I spoke louder this time as I began to fidget with my sweater.

“Did he do anything else?” Marshall began to check me for bruises and or other recent markings before I swatted his hands away.

“No, he just- he stopped when I told him to.” I decided on those words, though they were not completely true.

“He didn’t.” He replied as he continued to check me, stopping once he noticed a bruise forming on my lower back.

“How did you get that?” He added, his hand roaming inches above the sensitive skin. Not daring to touch.

“When he-” I paused for a moment, not wanting to anger the other male.

“I got that when he pushed me against the uh- the wall.” I finished, refusing to meet Marshall’s gaze.

My breath hitched as I noticed Marshall’s fists clench.

“Can we please discuss this on a later term, Marshy? I’m tired and I just don’t want to talk about this right now.” I smiled fondly at the old nickname.

Marshall let out a small sigh before he sat next to me on the couch, pulling me into his lap.

“I love you.” Were the only words that left his lips as he held me close to him, his hands resting on my hips as mine were resting on his chest.

“I love you, too.” I replied softly before I captured Marshall’s lips with my own.

The kiss quickly became more heated, a small moan escaping my lips as Marshall began to grind against me.

I threw my arms around Marshall’s neck, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss.

As if this was the only time that I could do this.

Marshall tilted his head as he slowly traced his tongue along the seam of my closed lips, I quickly obliged.

I parted my lips slightly, letting Marshall take more control over me.

I moaned in response to Marshall’s actions, a large blush appearing on my face.

Marshall smirked as he removed one of his hands from my hips, gently placing it on my cheek before speaking.

“Let me hear you.” He purred as he captured my lips into a kiss once more.

“Marshall.” I let out a small gasp as I felt him begin to leave trails of kisses down my jawline and neck.

He finally returned to my lips and begins to kiss me, he takes his time though.

He’s such a tease.

“Mine.” Marshall spoke as he began to remove my sweater.

“Yours.” I replied softly.

\--

“Gumball. Why must you dare to disrespect my authority? This would all be so much easier if you were not such a slut .”

“Please stop,” I pleaded as I looked up at the much taller man that stood before me.

“I have done so much you you and yet you treat me with no respect. I gave you a home when no one else would, now I understand why no one else had accepted you into their arms.”

“Uncle-” I began but I was suddenly cut off once again.

“I will not have you consider me such a thing. You will only call me Lemongrab and Lemongrab only.”

“You told me that I could stay, you promised!”

“I do recall saying that, yes. Though, that was before you decided to go and have sex with who knows how many men . Disgusting.” He paused for a moment as his eyes roamed over my body.

“Does Marshall know that I was your first? Does he know how you used to moan my name.” He finished, a smirk placed upon his face. He was waiting for a response.

“You forced yourself on me! How dare you speak of it as if it had been consensual!” I yelled out at him, refusing to let out the tears that were threatening to fall.

“Silence.” He spat, suddenly slamming me against the wall behind me.

“We are moving. You will keep your mouth shut and comply with everything that I ask. Must I repeat myself?”

I let a small whimper as he tightened his grip on me.

“Say it.” He yelled in my face.

“Understood.” I replied weakly, refusing to meet his eye contact.

Still refusing eye contact, I heard as his belt hit the floor.

I knew what was coming next and I could not accept.

I quickly pulled out the pocket knife that had been placed within my back pocket.

Everything went dark before I could advance and I felt myself being pulled back into reality.

I suddenly woke, a loud scream ripping out of my throat.

He was standing at the foot of my bed, a pocket knife had been lodged into his throat.

Blood was everywhere.

“I didn’t mean to- I’m sorry.” I whimpered to the figure standing before me.

I whimpered as I backed away from him, hitting the bed frame behind me.

“Gumball?” I heard someone yell.

Their voice sounded familiar.

“Gumball!” I heard it once again. Much more urgent this time around.

I felt someone holding me close to them, I felt as they spoke calming things into my ear.

“Gumball, please calm down. It was just a nightmare, Love.”

I was a nice kind of touch.

“I’m sorry.” I mumbled, giving into the warm embrace.

Marshall.

It was Marshall.

I let out a small relieved sigh, quickly wiping away the tears that had laced my face.

“Don’t be sorry, Gumball. Are you okay?” Marshall asked in a gentle tone as he helped we wipe away my tears.

“Yes, I’m uh- I’m fine. Thank you.” I replied softly as I got out of the bed, currently not wanting to be near it.

“Would you like to talk about it?” He asked, looking over at me as he stood up from the be as well.

His eyes were filled with concern.

I stayed quiet for a few moments as I removed my shirt, replacing it with one of Marshall’s large sweatshirts.

I was now wearing a sweatshirt that was a size or two too large for me along with loose pink boxers.

Hm, classy.

“Maybe later.” I finally replied, running my fingers through my hair as I let out a small sigh.

“Take as much time as you need, Gummy Bear.” He spoke as he gently wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me close for a quick kiss.

He pulled away so that he could continue speaking, “I made breakfast. Ta-da!”

I laughed slightly at his enthusiasm, noticing the large smile appearing on his face.

Marshall had made several pancakes along with bacon.

I sat down at the counter, ready to eat.

Marshall sat across from me,

I watched as he quickly attempted to shove a whole pancake into his mouth.

“Marshall-” I spoke, biting my lip to try to stop myself from laughing,

“Hm?” He replied, well, he attempted to. Considering the fact that his mouth was stuffed with a pancake.

I watched as a piece of the pancake fell out of Marshall’s mouth, landing on his plate.

“You are ridiculous.” I spoke before I continued to eat the food before me, laughing at his reaction.

Marshall fake gasped, placing his hand on his chest.

“How dare you accuse me of such a thing!” He spoke in a joking tone, pausing for a moment.

“I honestly feel so attacked right now, I was just trying to enjoy my breakfast with my loving boyfriend.” He finished, his signature smile on his face as he began to laugh.

We finished breakfast within the hour, deciding to move to the couch.

I watched as Marshall worked on his music, writing down notes onto a sheet of paper.

I let out a small sigh, curling up next to him.

He wrapped his arm around me, humming along with a song as he did so.

I contemplated talking, not wanting to interrupt his work.

“Baby, what’s on your mind?” Marshall suddenly asked me.

I guess he beat me to it.

“I just- I would like to discuss something with you, if that is alright?” I spoke softly.

“Of course, what did you want to talk about?” He asked in response as he rubbed gentle circles into my back.

I paused for a long moment, wondering if I should tell him.

“I- I killed him.” I finally let those words slip from my lips, never spoken before. I turned away from Marshall, not wanting to see the expression painted upon his face.

Suddenly, I felt his gentle touch on my jawline - pulling my face towards his as he whispered, “It is not your fault.”

I looked into his oddly red eyes, tears beginning to stream down my face as I let my vulnerability consume me. He leaned closer to me, kissing my tears with a kind of love that I have only felt with him.

"Baby, It is not your fault.” He repeated, gently pushing my hair away from my face.

“I killed him - I murdered someone, I’m a horrible person! Why am I still here?” My voice cracked as I spoke, removing Marshall’s hand from my skin.

“I thought that he deserved it, I thought that if he was dead my life would be so much easier. I’m selfish, I took someone else’s life. He could have changed. He could of had a future but I took that away from him.” Those words ripping out of my mouth, gasping for breath as I finished.

Marshall smiled sadly before speaking, “He killed you. You may still be breathing right now but he killed you.” He paused for a moment, “That asshole caused you so much pain, he deserved it. There was no future for him.”

“Your uncle raped you, beat you, starved you, manipulated you. He killed you in so many ways. You did the right thing, Gumball.” Those words hit hard, I never looked at it that way.

I had never experienced anything else, the abuse was all that I knew. It was normal. It was my normal.

“I’m sorry-” I began but Marshall quickly cut me off, embracing me into a loving hug.

I gently wrapped my arms around his neck as he placed his hands on my hips, pulling me into his lap.

“Please don’t apologize.”


End file.
